Gokai
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Entro a su oficina y lo que vio le partio el corazon...él su futuro esposo con otra, besandose, 3 meses habian pasado desde aquella noche, no la habia visto y necesitaba decirle que lo que vio fue un mal entendido...ShikaTema One-Shot Advertencia: Lemon :P


_**Hola chicas**_

_**Hoy estoy algo inspirada**_

_*he hecho 5 dibujos, los próximos dos capítulos del Fic la boda del Kazekage, la conti de 3ª Generación y dos fic mas* _

_**Seee algo inspirada Jejejeje, bueno esta historia se me vino a la mente cuando estaba recostadita en el pasto del patio de mi casa viendo las nubes…**_

_*me quede dormida :P* - 10 puntos a quien adivino Jejejeje…_

_**El titulo esta en japonés y al español seria Malos Entendidos**_

_**Y pues he aquí el resultado de mi sueño…**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia a mi **_

…

_**Gokai**_

Estaba sentada cerca de la ventana que daba hacia el gran jardín del palacio del Kazekage, su mirada triste y perdida, suspiro mientras tiraba la carta al suelo sin siquiera verla, tres meses, tres malditos meses que no lo veía, lo extrañaba, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero él cometió un error que a ella le dolió, y este tendrían que superarlo si querían llegar más lejos tal y como él se lo había pedido…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Una noche hacia 3 meses él le había pedido matrimonio el en bosque Nara, cerca de una hermosa cascada y bajo la luz de las estrellas, ella lo acepto.

Se dirigía hacia su oficina, luciendo un kimono azul marino y un leve toque de maquillaje, lucia radiante. Irían a cenar a casa de los padres de Shikamaru y les darían la noticia del matrimonio. Habían quedado que él pasaría por ella a su hotel pero quiso darle una sorpresa. En cuanto llego abrió la puerta sin avisar ¿para que hacerlo? Siempre lo encontraba dormido, pero esta ves fue distinto, se encontró con una escena nada agradable, él su futuro esposo se estaba besando con Shiho una compañera suya y a como pudo ver el correspondía el beso. Le faltaba el aire, azoto la puerta y salió del lugar con rumbo a su hotel.

No salió de ahí, algo se lo impedía, grito con todas sus fuerzas y las lagrimas de tristeza y rabia contendías salieron de sus orbes verdes. Preparo su equipaje, limpio sus lagrimas con furia y al salir se topo con él, traía un ramo de flores y le miraba con amor, -_que sínico eres idiota_- pensó.

-Tema…lo que viste, amor no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte lo que paso –se acerco a ella tratando de tomar un mechón de su rubio cabello.

-pues ahora pasa… que esto nunca sucederá-le aventó el anillo y salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Él se quedo atónito, viendo hacia el anillo que se encontraba tirado mientras recibía algunas miradas de desaprobación y otras tantas de curiosidad.

Ella se fue y no le dio oportunidad de explicarle.

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

…

Estaba recostado sobre el verde pasto del bosque Nara, con las manos en la nuca sosteniendo la cabeza, ojos cerrados y mordía un palillo de madera. Hacían tres meses que no la veía… su problemática…su novia, en un futuro la señora Nara y para colmo de males ella se fue con una idea incorrecta en la cabeza y él no pudo explicarle lo que vio… Estaba cansado de eso, le había escrito ya varias cartas y ninguna había sido respondida, eso le desesperaba… no sabia nada de ella, más que desesperación fue miedo de perderla por su tontería.

…

Cerro los ojos…mordió su labio inferior, como odiaba ser débil, lo amaba, pero…miro la carta que yacía en el piso, la tomo y volvió a leerla.

_Tema_

_Linda, te extraño y mucho… siento un enorme miedo de perder algo tan valioso para mi, __**tu**__, por favor contéstame, tu silencio me esta matando… no he podido ir a Suna, es como si el destino o otra cosa no me lo permitiera y siento que se burla de mi, déjame explicarte lo que viste aquella noche, por favor nena no es lo que piensas ¿Qué…en serio crees que te cambiaria a ti… mi mujer hermosa y problemática por esa?… ¡claro que no! te lo explicare, pero lo hare en persona._

_Te amo, tanto que las estrellas del cielo y del universo son nada comparado a lo que te amo._

_Shikamaru_

…

**-FLASH BACK-**

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Temari, esta vio la escena y salió dando un portazo. Reaccionó ante el golpe y la separo de él mirándola fijamente y con desprecio. Ella lo beso por sorpresa justo en el momento en que Temari entraba a la oficina.

-¡Que demonios crees que haces!- se limpio con asco los labios-No te di razones para que me besaras-

-Vamos Shika, soy mejor que ella-dijo la rubia con peinado desalineado y bata de laboratorio.

-Por favor no eres ni la mitad de lo que Temari es, y ahora lárgate de aquí-

-Pero Shika-él la tomo del cuello, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina y fría.

-Si te atreves a acercárteme otra vez o le haces algo a Temari te arrepentirás me oíste-ella se quedo fría, Shikamaru no era así, se zafó de su agarre y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Temari…demonios-dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado-Con lo problemática y orgullosa que eres no me dejaras explicártelo, pero lo intentare- tomo el ramo de rosas que tenia para ella y salió de su oficina con rumbo al hotel de ella…

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

…

-Eres un tonto- sonrió y se llevo la carta al pecho-_te daré la oportunidad, no tardes, que te extraño…_-

Cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida

…

-Me mando llamar Tsunade-sama-hablo el pelinegro mientras entraba a la oficina algo adormilado.

-Si, me han mandado una carta de Suna, el Kazekage me pide que estés allá lo más pronto posible, tienes una hora para salir para Suna, apresúrate-

-_Suna…Temari_-pensó-Hai, Tsunade-sama-

Salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, al fin iría para allá, al fin la vería y le explicaría todo, al fin podría tal ves, solo tal ves… sentir su dulces labios contra los suyos.

Se fue antes de la hora establecida, estaba tan emocionado que se le olvido la hora a la que tenía que irse.

…

-Me has mandado llamar, que sucede Gaara-dijo la rubia sentándose en el asiento que se encontraba frente al escritorio del Kage, lo giro y miro hacia la ventana.

-No me gusta verte así, y me di cuenta del porque-la miro mas noto que ella seguía distante.

-Ahh-suspiro sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana.

-Si… es por él cierto-por primera vez se giro para verlo.

-…-agacho su cabeza y comenzó a asentir a lo dicho por su hermano.

-Te ha mandado cientos de cartas, y no has contestado ninguna-

-…-abro los ojos…él se dio cuenta.

-Aparte de eso, has estado deprimida y como ya te dije, eso no me gusta para nada, tú no eres así de débil-

-¿Y para eso me llamaste?-trato de sonar indiferente, mas no lo consiguió.

-Él viene para acá-hablo en con voz grave mientras esperaba su reacción.

-¿que?-se levanto del asiento sorprendida.

-Lo que has oído, si te hizo daño lo pagara tengo permiso de Tsunade-sama-trono sus nudillos.

-Gaara…no, este es un asunto nuestro, por favor, deja que me encargue yo- su rostro se torno serio.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto te vuelva a ver así, "hablare" con él-

-De acuerdo, gracias por preocuparte por mi hermano- hablo en tono suave.

…

-_Solo falta cruzar el desierto-_pensó y sonrió

No paro en ningún momento apenas y salió de Konoha, solo paro una vez y fue porque su cuerpo clamaba descanso, en tiempo record hiso 2 días de recorrido para Suna, llego a las grandes murallas y fue recibido por ella…

-Temari…-susurro al verla, brazos cruzados y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Que vas a quedarte viéndome como un idiota, o vas a entrar a la aldea?-dijo seria y se dio la media vuelta comenzado a caminar.

Bajo la cabeza, y se dedico a seguirla, llegaron hasta el edificio del Kazekage para después dirigirse a la oficina de ella. Abrió la puerta y como buen caballero le dio el pase, ella entro sin mirarlo y se sentó en el escritorio.

-¿a que has venido?-pregunto ella en tono indiferente y sin siquiera verle.

-quiero hablar contigo-dijo en voz grave y tranquila.

-Pero yo no quiero verte ni mucho menos hablar contigo-

-Pues ahora me escuchas, no me mate y desvele para que me digas eso-dijo algo alterado, estaba cansado y desvelado por ella, como es que no lo entendía.

-Pues ya lo dije-

-Temari no empieces por favor, vamos a hablar-la tomo del brazo girándola y abrazándola por la cintura, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

Temari cerró los ojos y brotaron lágrimas.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-

-me dejas explicarte-el sentir su aliento contra su piel y el tono dulce y sincero en que le había hablado la hicieron temblar. Al ver que no contestaba le acaricio la mejilla, y comenzó con el relato, le explico que fue lo que paso y el momento que ella no vio. Sus ojos se encontraron

-Yo…-estaba algo avergonzada.

-No tienes nada que decir, en parte fue mi culpa, debí decírtelo mucho antes-coloco su frente contra la suya mirándola al los ojos.

-No, yo tengo al culpa, si no fuera tan terca-tartamudeo, estaba avergonzada y más porque la escena que vio la mal interpreto por completo.

-Bueno ambos tenemos culpa en ello- empezó a jugar con su nariz y la de ella-Te extrañe y mucho-

-Yo también-entrecerró los ojos sintiendo sus caricias.

-3 meses son mucho, demasiado para mi y para…-miro hacia la parte de su cadera, levanto la mirada para encontrar una sonrisa divertida de ella.

-Y que rayos estamos esperando eh-lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco aun más a ella.

-Mendokusai- tomo sus labios con ternura y la beso.

La habitación estaba en silencio, todo ruido era callado por las dos bocas que luchaban por dominar a la otra, acariciaba su espalda, brazos y rostro. Ella se encargaba con desesperación de quitar la ropa de él que no hacia más que estorbar.

-Tranquila-dijo riendo al ver como su polera volaba hacia la puerta

-Tu lo has dicho tres meses se mucho tiempo –gimió en su oreja haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

-Al menos asegura la puerta-

-Hai hai-copio su famosa costumbre haciéndolo sonreír. Aseguro la puerta y apenas y se giro su boca fue cubierta por la de él, quien poco a poco comenzaba a quitarle el kimono verde que vestía al momento en que le hacia notar su excitación chocando sus caderas contra las de ella.

Y paso….

El kimono cayo al suelo, junto con las pantalones de él, ahora solo estaban en interiores y comenzaría el juego que ambos habían creado…domino…él la tomo en brazos y se dirigió al escritorio, se sentó en el asiento haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre el…

-¿No crees que mi cama seria más cómoda Shika?-dijo mientras él le quitaba el sostén y trataba inútilmente de quitar su panti.

-Am, que te parece si comparamos después-su cometario hizo que soltara una gran carcajada haciendo que elevar su cabeza hacia atrás y así tener un generosa vista de sus pechos perfectos.

-¿Y que te parece si incluimos el escritorio también?-le ayudo a quitarse la panti y de paso quito su bóxer también.

Se acomodo y entro despacio en ella se miraron, aun no pensaban comenzar un ritmo, en vez de eso continuaron besándose y acariciándose, él le murmuraba cosas lindas al oído y ella sonría sonrojada y con los ojos entrecerrados, después de que había pasado el tiempo de las caricias, comenzaron un ritmo desenfrenado y alucinante, ella saltaba en su miembro mientras que él tomo sus caderas para así empujarla hacia abajo y aumentar aun más la penetración, era como estar en la gloria plena, ver sus pechos saltar y escuchar como gemía su nombre en adoración fue el punto fuerte para llegar a la sima.

Se dejo caer y se recostó e su pecho exhalando el aire que hacia falta en sus pulmones. Habiéndose calmado un poco intento levantares de su cómodo asiento pero él no se lo permitió.

-Shika…-replico

-No lo recuerdas, aun nos falta el escritorio y la cama….

…

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Qué le quitan a la historia?**_

_**¿Esta bien o mal?**_

_**Bueno…**_

_**He estado pensando hacer un nuevo fic…con una trama muy dramática, pero por X o Y, no he podido escribirlo en Word Jejejeje, **_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer un Doujin y pues… bueno quisiera que me respondieran unas preguntillas:**_

_****desean un Doujin con una historia nueva.**_

_****un Doujin con uno de los fics ya publicados. **_

_****un Doujin de otra pareja de Naruto/anime.**_

_**Algo denme ideas, quiero aprovechar esta inspiración que traigo Jajajaja **_

_**Cuídense mucho chicas y gracias por los reviews**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
